The Doctor's Birthday Spanking
by silvermoon-06
Summary: Jack finds out that it's is the Doctor's birthday, with the help of the TARDIS, and gives him a birthday spanking.


Title: The Doctor's Birthday Spanking  
>Rating: R<br>Pairing: Ten/Jack  
>Summary: Jack finds out that today is the Doctor's birthday, and gives him his birthday spanking.<p>

Jack was inside the library on the TARDIS reading through a dusty old version of the Kama Sutra that he'd found on one of the shelves. He had taken an hour to breeze through its contents, keeping a lot of the positions in mind for when he was in bed with the Doctor later that night. When he stood up to place the book back in its proper place on the middle shelf of the case on the top of the landing, his eyes lighted on another really old looking black leather bound journal. His curiosity getting the better of him, he pulled out the book and was immediately assaulted by mounds of dust and a strange feeling of Time shifting all around him, and the TARDIS humming and buzzing inside his mind for a fleeting moment. But the feeling passed as quickly as it had came over him, so he hopped down from the ladder, and carried the well worn leather journal back to his spot on the comfortable settee in the middle of the room.

When he sat down and sunk back into the comfortable cushions and opened the journal, his eyes fell on the strange writing on the first page. It looked exactly like the symbols that flashed on the computer screen in the console room, and then it suddenly dawned on him that the writing was in Gallifreyan. He cursed softly when he realised that he wasn't going to be able to read the contents anyway, because for some reason, the TARDIS did not translate Gallifreyan for human eyes. He sighed and was about to close the journal and return it to the spot where he'd found it, when he felt another twinge inside his mind again, this one much stronger and coming from the TARDIS again. She was whispering something important to him inside his mind, and he closed his eyes and concentrated on her telepathic connection, as faint as it was, and then he heard what she was trying to tell him. Today was the Doctor's birthday, well, the day that he celebrated in Earth terms, and she also said that the leather bound journal belonged to the Doctor when he was a Time Tot at the Academy on Gallifrey. The she apologized for not translating Gallifreyan to him or any other human, it was very sacred and only to be shared between herself and her pilot.

'Oh, it's all right, old girl, I understand, and I'm not offended at all.' Jack teased her, as he caressed a part of the wall beside the large shelf on the top landing. 'So, this is the Doc's old diary, eh? I really wish I could read what's inside this thing, I'm sure there are some pretty interesting and juicy things in here, eh old girl?'

The TARDIS laughed inside his mind, and sent him a telepathic reply. "You know that boys will always be boys, Captain, and that's all that I will say. Besides, you would not like to know with whom he was with at the Academy on Gallifrey, but I'm sure you can guess by now. I want you to give the Doctor, our Doctor, something special for his birthday, and it involves some fun for yourself. So, on you go, don't keep him waiting. You'll find him inside the kitchen now, enjoying a cuppa and some chocolate digestives."

'Yeah, I can only just imagine with whom the Doctor was with at that time, but I won't speak his name, not ever, and especially not in front of the Doctor. I know that it's still a soft spot with him, so I'll just leave it at that. So, I think I have a wonderful present in mind for the Doctor, and thank you, sweetheart, for telling me where he is, and for the secret we've just shared about today. I promise not to let you down, old girl.' Jack said, as he replaced the journal on the shelf, and then hopped down from the upper landing, making his way towards the doors of the library.

Jack was pleased when the TARDIS placed the kitchens beside the library, and when he entered, he found the Doctor was indeed sitting at the table, sipping his cuppa and munching happily on a chocolate digestive biscuit. He looked up when Jack entered the room, and flashed him a huge, geeky grin, swallowing before he spoke. 'Hello, Jack, did you enjoy your time inside the library?'

'Yes, I did, Doc, and did you finish repairing that broken circuit inside the Directional Unit that you wouldn't let me help you with?' Jack teased, as he sat beside the Doctor in one of the chairs at the table.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at Jack, as a hurt expression passed over his face for a moment, but was just as quickly replaced by another huge grin, as he patted Jack on his hand. 'Yep, I certainly did, Jacky boy, and you know that working on the Directional Units inside the TARDIS console is a very delicate operation. She only ever lets me take care of things like that, as it's very complex work, and can only be done using my sonic screwdriver. Besides, I think she gave you something interesting to read while you were in the library, am I right, Jack?'

'Yes, indeed she did, Doctor, and I must say that I learned quite a bit of new and interesting positions for us to have sex with later in our bedroom.' Jack flashed the Doctor a wolfish grin, as he waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively, and continued to tease the Doctor. 'She also told me, well, she spoke to me telepathically, actually, that today is a very important day for someone here.'

'Oh, and whom, may I ask, would that be, Jack?' The Doctor asked, as he stared at his companion and lover with a playful expression on his face. The fact that Jack mentioned the new sexual positions they would be practicing later did not even faze him, what made him perk up was the fact that the TARDIS had revealed to Jack that today was the Doctor's birthday. Not that he was angry with her, he just didn't think she would tell Jack that sort of thing, because it's not something that he ever celebrated with anyone anymore.

'Well, a certain, sexy, brown pinstripe suited Doctor, with the most expressive eyes and gorgeous slim body this side of the Time Vortex, that's who.' Jack remarked, as he moved his chair closer to the Doctor's, and wrapped his arms around the Doctor's slim waist, pulling his body on top of his lap.

'Oh, did she now? Did she happen to mention how old I was as well? Or did she ordain to at least keep that a secret?' The Doctor asked, and yelped when Jack moved one of his hands on top of his pinstriped covered groin, those strong fingers kneading him through the fabric.

'No, she didn't mention your age, Doc, but I happen to know that you're about 907, but don't worry, you're looking very sexy for your age, and I would say that you don't look a day over 500. Now, it's customary on Earth that when it's a person's birthday, that they receive a spanking for each year, but since you're way too old for that custom, let's just say that I give you one for every body you've ever gone through. You're on your Tenth Regeneration now, so I'll give you ten smacks on that cute little bottom of yours right now, and then we'll take the rest to our bedroom, where I can shag you silly for your birthday. How does that sound, birthday boy?' Jack asked, as he continued to knead the Doctor's cock through his tight pinstriped trousers, smiling when his lover moaned and writhed against his own semi-hard cock.

'What? D'you mean right here and now, in the TARDIS kitchen, Jack?' The Doctor asked. His face was flushed a bright crimson, and his arse continued to writhe against Jack's groin, making both of them feel very aroused.

'Yes, right here and now inside the TARDIS kitchen, Doctor, and in fact right over my lap, if you must know. But again, don't worry, Doc, because I'm going to spank you through those gorgeous, tight brown pinstriped trousers of yours, because I have always wanted to do that to you. I guess I'll need to stop rubbing your hard cock now, if we're ever going to get this over with. I'm really gagging to shag this sexy arse of yours senseless once we're inside our bedroom. So why don't you just lay your body across my lap now, and take your birthday spankings like a big boy.' Jack teased the Doctor again, kneading his hard cock one more time, before flashing the Doctor a cheeky grin.

'Oi, don't you get spikey with me, Captain Harkness! I'll have you know that I am no longer a boy. I'm 906, if you must know. So there, Mr. cheeky pants, you were wrong about my age.' The Doctor retorted, as he stuck his tongue out playfully, and giggled just like a schoolboy at the absurdity of the situation he now found himself in. The Doctor blushed again, and he ran his long, thin fingers nervously through his hair, wishing he could just bolt for the doors and hide himself away inside the TARDIS corridors to avoid all of this embarrassment.

'Aw, you look so adorable when you blush, Doc. May I say that if you stick out that tongue again, make sure you put it to good use, young man. 906 my eye, I happen to know that you're 907, because Martha told me that you told her last year that you were that age when we saw her last Christmas. So there, Mr. Smarty Pants, you can't outsmart a smart arse, Doctor. Let's go now, don't keep stalling anymore, because I'm not going to let this one go.' Jack said, as he placed his hands beneath the Doctor's arse and lifted his body up from his straining cock. He knew that if the Doctor continued to bounce up and down on his painfully hard cock, he would be throwing him over the table and fucking him right then and there, and he wanted to save that for the second part of his birthday present to his Doctor, once they were tucked beneath the sheets in their bedroom.

'Oh, very well, Jacky boy, you'll have your wish of spanking me. Just so you know, I never told Martha that I was 906-oh, blimey. I remember now, I had too many of those delicious banana daiquiri's her mother made during Christmas last year, and I may have blurted that out. Oh, well, it's all right, as you said before, I don't look a day over 500, Jack. I'll play along with your little game, as long as you promise to let me do the same to you when it's your birthday, eh?' The Doctor grinned wickedly at his lover, waggling his dark eyebrows up and down so sexily.

'Yeah, of course you can, Doc, and I'll be looking forward to it. Now, come on and lay down over my lap, and let me give you your ten birthday smacks, like a good little Time Lord.' Jack teased the Doctor again, grinning like an idiot when he saw the Doctor rolling his eyes at him. He gasped when the Doctor suddenly lay down over his lap, with his upper body lying across the other chair, and his own pinstriped-covered groin over Jack's. 'Oh, Doc, you're just as hard as I am over this, but without further preamble, let's start with the spanking...'

The Doctor cried out loudly when Jack's strong hand landed the first blow on his arse, his body squirming so insistently against Jack's. He he didn't have any time to wait until Jack's hand landed again, a second time, this one harder than the first. The Doctor couldn't help but yelp loudly as his lover's hand smacked his arse harder and harder with each consecutive blow, and by the time Jack reached the ninth smack, he was whimpering and his arse ached from the stinging blows.

Jack loved the feel of it when his hand landed each hard smack on his Doctor's gorgeous slim, but muscular arse, laughing at each loud gasp and yelp that the Time Lord made. He could feel that both of them were hard inside their trousers, and knew that he wanted to make the tenth and final smack the hardest one. He placed his left arm over the Doctor's thighs to hold him in place, then he raised his right hand higher over the Doctor's arse. When it landed with a loud resounding smack on those gorgeous arse cheeks, the Doctor cried out and almost fell to the floor from the stinging pain, but Jack held him in place, rubbing the sore arse cheeks tenderly this time.

The Doctor's eyes were watering from the hard smacks of his spanking, but truth be told he enjoyed it very much, and his hard cock was the proof of that. He could also feel Jack's own cock was hard and throbbing against his own, so he wasted no time sitting around in the kitchen. 'Thank you for my birthday spanking, Jack. As you can see, I enjoyed it just as much as you did. So I suggest you get yourself up off that chair and let's get to our bedroom now so we can take care of each other and enjoy the rest of my birthday. Allons-y!'

'Oh yes, of course we can, sweetheart, and I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday spanking. I'm right behind you, Doc, and I can't wait to shag this gorgeous sore arse of yours for the rest of the night.' Jack beamed, as he hopped up off the chair, and took the Doctor's proffered hand, smiling when the Time Lord yanked him out of the kitchen and down the corridor to their bedroom. Once again, the TARDIS came through as she placed their room right beside the kitchen, and she was pleased that Jack had given her Time Lord his much needed spanking for his special birthday.


End file.
